


Nap Buddies

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gilno if you squint, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Listen if no one else will write that Wholesome Gino-Like-A-Father/Mentor-Figure-To-Khonjin content then I'll just do it myselfAka: Gino and Khonjin are sleepy peepies





	Nap Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I like to have wholesome happy things okay

   The tv is muted, some show selling old antiques on. The radio plays a slow jazz song that seems to be as old as the things being sold.

  
   Gino, for his credit, really was interested in the show for a while, but the voices on that show were just so.. Slow and monotone, and the radio was so relaxing, he couldn't help letting his head fall back against the couch pillows, and 'resting his eyes'.

  
   Soon enough, he had drifted off to sleep, quietly snoring- though not nearly loud enough to cover up the music from the radio.

  
   Khonjin quietly opened the door, his dad would be out late by now, and Khonjin had ended his antics for the night, coming home and trying not to wake anyone up.

  
   As he shut the door, quiet as he opened it, Gino stirred a little on the couch, shifting a bit.

  
   Khonjin couldn't help but snicker as he padded over to him. He stuck his hands on his hips and observed the man before him, breathing slow and even. He glanced behind him at the tv, and figured it was better than nothing at for entertainment for the moment, as he still wasn't tired yet.

  
   He sat on the floor near the tv, but it hurt his eyes, so he scooted back onto the couch, turning down the radio and the tv up just enough to hear what was being said.

  
   Sooner than later, the talking began to become mush, just background noise in his head. He let his head drop and rest on Gino's shoulder, he was warm and comfy. He smelled like smoke, but after so many years, thay smell had become oddly comforting to Khonjin in a way, and also helped in lulling him into a sleepy state.

  
   And soon enough, Khonjin was on his way to dreamland as well, joining Gino.

  
   They slept like that well through the night, at some point Gino in his slumber realizing someone was next to him, and pulled an arm around them, keeping them safe, and Khonjin relaxed more in that safe and comforting warmth, giving a content little sigh.

  
   In the early hours of the morning, Gilmore finally arrived home, well put together aside from the bruises on his knuckles. He smiled at the two on the couch, turning the TV and radio both down, and finding a light blanket and placing it on them. He gave a small kiss to both their foreheads, and chuckling at how mushy he was being. But, these were his two favorite boys, so he could get away with it.

  
   ' _Just this once,_ ' he thought, smiling as he went to go sleep in his own bed, leaving them be, sleepy and comfy.


End file.
